Lost Child
by The MIB's
Summary: Esther Potter blinked. One moment she's running from her cousin Dulcinea and her band of goons and then next thing she knew, she's dying in an unknown city and nearly eaten by a monster if not for a man saving her. Years later, after years of recovery in stasis, she should be 23 this year but...there's a problem. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Little Foreign Girl

_Urahara Kisuke stared at the tank in his laboratory containing a little girl who clearly didn't have quite a life._

_She was rescued by Shinigami and taken to him because her soul was well on its way to Soul Suicide by other causes such as too much use of her power that left her nearly dead, and Hollow Exposure. She has a freaking freeloader that needed to be removed from her own soul to save her life, and take its power so she would live, removed various blocks and trackers off her(he was like, 'what the hell?')...and years of watching after that._

_A week later, he had gotten to get acquainted with Shiba, now Kurosaki Isshin who married the Pureblood Quincy Masaki after the trouble with one of Aizen's experiments. That was way worse than stabilizing Vizards and found a cure thanks to getting ahold of Quincy powers. He was also able to use it to save the little girl in his care though he has to do something extra._

_The girl was physiologically and chronologically 7 years old when he got her. How a foreign abused child got here, he got no idea. But he could guess. By using his machines to read her memories...ouch. Out of desperation, she must have desperately wished to be far away from her miserable life and here she is. He was able to 'program' in her Japanese Curriculum children her age should know., though he cheated a lot in language and proper way of speaking to make life easier. But it took years for her to fully recover._

_In fact, present day...she should be 23 years old now. But she remained physically 7 and had to be, because it took YEARS for her body, soul, and power to stabilize before he could safely let her out without complications to her life._

_And right now, he's ill equipped to care for kids, so he pestered the Kurosakis to teach him 'Childrearing 101'. Given his young charge's story, he found himself unable to fork her to anyone else who's better suited in raising a child like her. She should have been 23 this year but...her case forced her to remain a child._

_So Isshin and Masaki helped him by teaching him how to raise daughters since they have a pair of 3 year old twin daughters. Isshin came from a Fallen Noble House since his 'disappearance' and his nephew Kaien's death, so he knows manners and proper behavior for girls while Masaki believed in being independent and self-reliant...so they taught their friend a bit of both. A prim and proper mannered girl with a fire in her spirit...and ideal activities for such._

_With that, Kisuke was able to get Esther Potter out of her healing tank. Now a healthy girl who's actually quite cute. Especially when he 'edited' the shape of her skull. Square-shaped with strong jaws? He made it heart-shaped with soft jaws. Untamed eyebrows? Trimmed into ideal eyebrows for girls. Dear lord, including her dental issues are fixed and shots she should have had. But given her relatives' pleasing personalities...she didn't have any._

_For now, he waited for her to wake up._

_'Hello there.' he greeted in a friendly face. 'You feeling better now?'_

_'Um, yeah.' said Esther as she sat up. 'Where am I, mister?'_

_'Far away from your horrible family and horrible life.' Kisuke chuckled. 'You're safe now. You can eat as much food as you want. You can wear clothes that finally fit you. You can excel in school without fear of a beating and have as many friends as you like. No more Dursleys.' he said kindly as those prospects overwhelmed the little girl...the fact that she's finally free...caused her to cry like a child...but it was tears of happiness._


	2. Chapter 2

Your Wishes and My Wishes

It has been eight years since Urahara Kisuke adopted Esther Potter. An abused, mistreated girl. And he had great difficulty with Tessai in raising a girl who is broken by her own family as she was a scared child who wanted to continue dreaming that she was free instead of waking up to a nightmare. It took them a while to convince her that she's really with them in Japan. That, and she's with people who would care for her. She would often go to his room and sleep with him on his bed just so she'd wake up and he's still there, not in her cupboard all alone...nevermind the fact that her tormentors are in their 50s and her obese cousin in College(probably?), supported by her aunt?

It took a year to make her accept her new reality...and learn how to be happy for a change. That, and Urahara had gone to England three years while she was still in her tank to deliver his personal brand of justice to ruin their lives. Urahara investigated the family thoroughly, both legal and using his machines and learned plenty indeed. Vernon was embezzling funds from his company's coffers and hired a skilled hacker for it but he tweaked the system for the two to be traced. He also took to creating videotapes using Esther's memories about the bullying and delinquency of her cousin and how Esther was treated at home. He spread many copies around to the whole neighborhood, bar the Dursleys and left, knowing he would cause an uproar in all of Surrey. Though he never did know what happened afterward.

He visited Gringotts and robbed them blind off the Potter Fortune and heirlooms, and removed various tracking spells to do so. Too easy. He hid the fortune in his house for her use. And with that kinda money, he raised her to be a good girl who would never want anymore.

He told her what he found out...she was mortified, horrified, and absolutely disgusted with her kind that she just wanted to stay in Japan and build herself a life she was denied. Then again, she didn't have to worry about them anymore. Their problems aren't hers! They left her to rot in misery, she let Voldemort have them and then its their turn to be miserable. Slowly but surely...she's broadening her horizons while learning what its like to be cared for and be treated kindly.

He sent her to school a year late because she had to get used to her new world...and he took her to places kids normally enjoy. Play parks, Amusement Parks...simple things and gestures, she was happy because she was THAT hungry for love and kindness. She learned and she lived for the first time in years. Ironically, she was in the same school as Isshin's son...who noticed his shy foster daughter who wasn't used to peers her age when she was young. And since they're in separate classes, they hardly saw each other.

Ichigo who was picked on for his hair color and Esther the cute foreign girl who was very shy but she wasn't bullied. Well, she has black hair after all...

Since both know the feeling of being picked on(but in her new school, Esther was 'the new thing' and it helps that she's cute), Esther approached him about the issue to help him out and they've been close friends in school since. But Ichigo took Karate Lessons for self-defence thus she hardly sees him now unless its lunch so she was sad about it for a bit until Urahara suggested that she too, start training under him. So she did.

One day, on a rainy night on a weekend...

'I wonder if he's free to play with me today...?' Esther wondered as she went to Ichigo's Karate Dojo before his mother gets there. To her disbelief, she saw her friend and his mom get attacked...by a Hollow! 'No!' she gasped out as she used her not-quite-strong powers to shoot at the Hollow's head where her father said was their weakness. 'DIE! I won't let you harm my friend and his mom!' she cried as she fired a bolt of reiryoku at the Hollow and killed him. But it took out a lot of her energy. 'Gasp!' She then saw another giant hand reaching for the woman and instinct told her it was bad. Very bad. 'NO! GO AWAY!' she shrieked angrily and the hand vanished.

'Are you OK?!' Ichigo's beautiful mom gasped out as she ran towards Esther. 'So...you have some power...but that was reckless of you!' she choked out.

'But...' Esther choked out with teary eyes. 'That monster will eat you and that giant invisible hand will take you!'

'I know but I'm pretty strong hun.' the woman smiled. 'You got him first though. Train a bit harder and next time, you won't look so tired.' she advised. 'Ichigo on the other hand has yet to be aware though...' she sighed as Ichigo ran towards them.

'Mother!' he cried. 'Is she...?' his eyes fell on his weak-looking friend. 'Esther?!'

'The monster got her but decided the two of us make dinner and left her alone.' his mother said evasively. 'She'll be fine after some rest.'

xxx

Kurosaki Masaki realized she had been lucky. Very lucky.

Esther-chan, the little girl Urahara was caring for not only saved their lives, but saved her from another thing she called 'Giant Hand' that targeted only her. Not even she could understand what that is...then she received a heart-wrenching call from Ryuuken.

Kanae collapsed from Auswahlen and entered a coma thirty minutes ago and his son Uryu fainted while with his grandfather in the countryside.

Masaki's eyes widened.

Thirty minutes ago, around that time, they were fighting a Hollow. Esther killed it...but she said she saw a 'hand' about to grab her. She ran for Urahara's House to see him.

'Masaki-san, what's the rush~?' Urahara asked her. 'If it's Esther-chan, she's OK. Its just overexertion~!' he said in his usual manner but he's relieved that she is.

'Kisuke...once she's OK, I need her help for a bit.' said Masaki. 'But for you to understand...I'll tell you a folklore about us Quincies.' she said grimly. '1000 years after his majesty Yhwach's defeat in the hands of the Sotaicho...he was not killed. His majesty sealed himself away to avoid death. For 900 years he will regain his heartbeat. 90 years he will regain his intellect. 9 years to regain his power by taking away the power of Quincies he deemed impure through Auswahlen...the Holy Selection...and in 9 days he will regain the world. A total of 1000 years exact.' Urahara's eyes widened at this. 'Thirty minutes ago, around the same time I fought Grand Fisher but Esther-chan killed it before I could...Esther-chan said she saw an Invisible Hand reaching out for me. At that same moment, Ryuu-chan's wife and child collapsed from Auswahlen!' the blonde man gaped. 'I never saw the hand Esther-chan was talking about! Only she could see it!' Masaki choked out. 'I need her help! That hand she saw was Auswahlen targeting _me_! She saved me, an impure Quincy!'

'Oh dear...' Urahara swallowed. 'She could...do that?'

xxx

'I saw that hand.' said Esther, while on her bed with an ice pack on her forehead. 'It was scary...I felt that if that hand got Ichigo's mom...she won't be the same anymore.' she told the adults in her room. 'I yelled at it to go away and it did...but my wish took something from her to make it go away.'

'I-it did?' Masaki blinked. Esther nodded.

'No biggie. Some of your power to make it work. I'm too tired from killing that Hollow so my wish charged you instead.' she got disbelieving looks at this. 'You're OK now. The hand won't go near you again. It can only come once. It felt like that.' Masaki wore a shaky smile at this.

'I-I see...' she said shakily. 'Thank you, Esther-chan...but can you help a friend of mine and his family too?' she asked Esther hopefully. 'That bad hand got them.' she choked out. 'Can they be saved?'

'Its up to him.' said Esther. 'Wishes...wishes only come true if you really want it.'

'Then I'll bring Ryuuken here!' Masaki cried. 'Wait for us, Esther-chan!' she ran off in haste.

'...can you really grant wishes, hunny?' Urahara asked Esther, perplexed. 'I had no idea witch magic can do that.'

'Well, it's magic isn't it?' said Esther wryly. 'Magic is limited by our imaginations. We ourselves limit its power by logical thoughts and beliefs. But if we go all the way...it can be anything and nothing at the same time. That's what I think.'

xxx

Ishida Ryuuken ran with his childhood friend and ex-fiancée to Urahara Shoten using Hirenkyaku. She just told him and his father of an incredulous story. And he wanted to believe in it if it saved her. Surely it can also save his wife and child?! Upon meeting Urahara's young charge...

'Esther-chan, is it?' said Ryuuken. 'I'm Ishida Ryuuken...and I need your help. The same bad hand you saw on your Auntie Masaki got my wife and child...can your power save them?' he asked her hopefully and desperately since his family is at stake.

'That's up to you, ojisan.' said Esther. 'I can help grant it but since its your wish, you pray for it.' she said. 'Pray and believe in it without even a shred of doubt. Because if you doubt and hesitate, it will not work. My power won't answer. So can you believe, pray and wish without doubting it?'

'It's my family on the line. I will do it.' said Ryuuken strongly as he began praying hard for the life of his family. "Kanae...Uryu...!" he choked out. "Please live!" he wanted his family back while cursing the Quincy who weren't his family and friend for the fates of those he cared for. He wanted his family back, alive and well...and he felt some of his strength taken and he was terribly exhausted. 'Gasp!'

Then his phone rang. He quickly got his phone out of his pocket and answered it shakily. 'F-father?' he gasped out...before bursting into tears.

'R-Ryuu-chan?' Masaki croaked out as Ryuuken turned to her in relief.

'Kanae and Uryu woke up! They're alive!' he choked out. 'They're alive, Masaki!' he sobbed as he clung to her. 'Thank goodness!' he cried out.

'T-that's good, isn't it?!' Masaki said with a shaky smile. 'We're all safe!'

'Wow...so that's the power of magic...' Urahara choked out. 'Esther, you OK?' he asked Esther worriedly. Sure its not her strength that's spent...

'I'm OK daddy.' Esther smiled. 'The price the wish took made me feel better. I'm not tired anymore.' she said as she sat up. 'I think I better be careful with my power from now on...ehehehe...' she giggled.

xxx

That night...

'I see, so that's what happened.' Isshin mused while in the shop late at night with his wife, with Esther put to sleep by Tessai after a hard day. 'But Kisuke...can witch magic really do that?'

'Normally, it cannot despite what she thinks.' said Urahara as he had ensured of absolute privacy in his home with no spy cameras in all shapes, forms and sizes. 'But because I implanted a certain thing in her body to save her life two years ago...it may have granted her that ability or responded to her own desires. When she saved Masaki-san and your son, she must have wished for Auswahlen not to touch her...and thought that she could grant wishes for herself and others all of a sudden.' he said. 'And when she said she should be careful...it implies that as long as people are close to her no matter where she is, her powers will respond to their wishes. Good and bad wishes will be granted...and that's no good.' he said grimly. 'I'll have to take that thing from her to prevent that happening.'

'It's for the best.' said Isshin. 'I'd rather not see bad wishes granted. Crime and bad desires would skyrocket, putting society in chaos!' he said with a grimace. 'When are you gonna do it?'

'Tonight. But we better take advantage of this last day.' said Urahara. 'Masaki, you're still infected. And your life and existence depends on Isshin. You'll have to pray a second time to be fully-cured as Hollow and Quincy Reishi are poison to one another. It's why Quincy souls are destroyed if struck and killed by Hollow Reiryoku...and Hollows are destroyed by Quincies, unlike we Shinigami who just chuck them to the hereafter after slaying them with our Zanpakuto. Pray for being cured and disinfected...Masaki.' he instructed.

And Masaki used Esther's power one last time by being in her close proximity while watched over by Isshin and Urahara...and the two men also had wishes of their own hoping for getting it granted.

Hours later, Urahara removed a certain thing from his foster daughter's body so wishes won't be granted left and right by simply walking down the streets!


	3. Chapter 3

Separation

It was seven years since that day. That day, Esther saved lives and granted wishes...but on that same day, she lost her wishing powers. Her father had to tell her why 'he sealed it away' to prevent chaos in society by walking around and have her power react to every single wish of people she passes by in streets. She accepted losing that power...though it's been great since she was able to help save a family and her friend's mother. She was OK with losing her wishing power. Urahara taught her Hakuda, Hoho, Stealth Combat. He's a former member of Onmitsukido after all! He also trained her how to invent and create things by making her study what he studied...and advised her to research on magic(that wasn't his forte) and create her own spells and be unique. And train hard both, her witch power and reiryoku. A rather hard task as she will be training both power sources...and training is grueling!

Urahara intended for her to be a Captain-Level Fighter when she hits her teens. And a very powerful one at that. And during the times they leave the training room, he makes her wear a suppression device to hide her true strength levels.

Esther and Ichigo graduated Elementary School with both kids in the Top Ten...and in middle school, Ichigo graduated while Esther, due to being a year behind in school, was at her final year of middle school. By then, they were very close.

'Hey Esther,' said Ichigo as he graduated school with his family talking to the faculty, the two were at the school grounds.

'Hm?' Its been years...from children...to teenagers. And the trouble that comes with it too. Puberty, both physical, mental and emotional. Ichigo was tall, stood at a whopping 5'9. His Karate Training was taken to ridiculous levels by his father and even his mother(from what Esther was hearing about). He wore his hair in a mullet(if only because Esther said he looks cool in it so he did), a very toned, muscular body from 'years of hell' but it sure got him quite the fanclub in school, along with his created and maintained image of a detached and 'cool boy' in school. But the girl he only hung out with, was one of his childhood friends(both are girls), as the other one was in a different school.

Esther was just as famous with the boys in Mashiba Middle School. From Cute Girl to a stunning foreign beauty that stood at 5'7 with long, straight black hair that reached her rear, and milky fair skin due to her western origins. Slim and slender with long legs, firm, round hips and rear, and shapely, full and perky breasts, being the envy of girls for having that kind of body. She's had suitors hoping to be her boyfriend, but she never took notice. And considering the only boy she spent time with was Ichigo...rumors spread that the two were...that close.

Not only that, they were also 'bash siblings'. Ichigo, due to his hair color, behavior and grades be damned, is constantly mistaken for a delinquent by other school kids and other delinquents took this as a challenge from a 'new face'. And since they frequently went home together...they ended up fighting together, back to back at Ichigo's challengers. It was through these fights that they met Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, a half-Mexican, half-Japanese. His looks also caused him to be mistaken for delinquent. He's actually strong but he doesn't fight back. He was too strong he feared he may do more than bruises, so he really doesn't fight back. Ichigo snarked that 'That's unfair!' and told him that if he won't fight for himself, fight for those who have his back. So when there's fights, Chad covers Ichigo which is his excuse to fight back while Ichigo covers his back, and Esther found the situation hilarious.

'I heard there's this weird tradition for boys who graduate middle and high school.' he said with a slightly blush on his cheeks.

'Tradition?' she asked him while from afar...the whole Kurosaki Family was watching.

'Are we seriously watching this?' Karin deadpanned as they looked at the ridiculously cliché scene of a boy and a girl under a cherry tree...

'Hey, this is a very special moment for your brother you know!' Masaki giggled. 'Nee Isshin?'

'Yeeees!' Isshin cackled. 'Middle school or High school boys give their second buttons to their special girls!'

'I really think we shouldn't watch this...' Yuzu sighed. 'Oniichan's gonna be mad...'

'Yuzu, give it up.' Karin drawled. 'We're the only sane ones right now.' she said flatly, causing their parents to squawk.

'What's that supposed to mean?!' they both cried, mock-offended.

Back to the older teens...

'Wow...really?' Esther giggled with a slight blush. 'I'm that special?'

'Well, we're best friends for years, of course, you're special!' Ichigo pointed out, causing her to blush stark red, not really getting the situation he was in and what he was unknowingly implying. 'So yeah, I'm gonna give you my second button.' he told her as he personally plucked it off his uniform and gave it to her.

'Teehee! I'm gonna get your high school button next, OK?' Esther wore a beaming smile on her face. 'That's mine too!' Ichigo chuckled and messed up her hair.

'Sure!' he said as she glomped him. 'See you next year, Ichigo. I'm definitely following you to your school!'

xxx

'I heard about it, Esther-chaaan~!' Urahara grinned as Esther came home smiling and happy. 'I heard you got his second button~!'

'Heehee! Yeah!' Esther squealed. 'He's a clueless dolt who doesn't know what he's actually doing but I'm glad I got it!' she cried as she jumped up and down excitedly. Urahara snorted. Puberty is a bitch indeed...nevermind that she's 31 this year with the maturity of a teenager.

'Yare yare, he's so innocent.' Urahara sighed wryly. 'Today's special so no training today...and time to cook Sekihan. But tomorrow, we're back in business.'

'Hai~!' Esther chimed as she happily skipped for the kitchen.

'Tencho...she has it real bad doesn't she?' Tessai asked with a sweatdrop.

'Well, let's see what happens.' said Urahara, fanning himself. 'Those two should be finished soon. Let's go take a look.' he said, standing up. 'Hunny! We got two more people, OK?'

'Hai!'

xxx

In the labs...

Kisuke created two powerful bodies with special abilities and skills programmed in the form of children that is able to age and capable of procreation, and assisting him in his and Tessai's jobs. One boy and one girl in that order, both aged 10. Since they're just bodies, he persuaded two souls of children around town to come if they wanted to live again. Both were souls who were dead from an arson attack ten years ago in a district southwest of the town...and their chain of fate has two links left before they become Hollows. So he took them in.

These two children are Hanakari Jinta and Tsumigiya Ururu.

Both children opened their eyes.

'Welcome to the living kiddies~!' Urahara chimed as the kids got up from their healing tanks. 'How does it feel to be alive again?'

'It feels weird after ten years.' said Jinta, flexing his now fleshy hands. 'I'm a ghost for ten years and now I'm alive again...'

'It feels...really weird...' Ururu mused before she tripped and fell. 'Kyaa!'

'Careful there, you're still getting used to it!' Urahara gently scolded as he got her. 'Your balance as a ghost and as a human is as different as night and day y'see? Careful, careful now...my daughter will have dinner ready soon, so you got plenty o' time to get used to your new bodies!'

There's now two new additions to the Shoten...and life went on.


	4. Chapter 4

Feelings

For a couple months since graduation...

Esther never saw her friends since and that upset her some. Then again, boys will be boys and...she's a girl. A girl who's old enough to be their AUNT yet appears in her teens. But for her, its enough that she got Ichigo's second button...and for not seeing him for quite some time now, her crush eventually...faded.

She trained and trained hard to be a powerful Captain Class that is very fast and hard-hitting at the same time, balancing her power and speed effectively unlike people who sacrifice one trait for some, all in order to prepare for the 'big day'. Afterall, two families could not bring to tell their sons yet...but at least, they were training their sons hard in combat. At least, Isshin does as Masaki isn't good at fighting and she trains under Yoruichi since Auswahlen. It was the reason why Ichigo is physically ripped the last time she saw him, and capable of fighting his father in Hakuda and Karate as his reiryoku grows(which in turn, suppresses his sisters' growth). Ichigo once told her that he couldn't believe how his goofy, comical, EMBARRASSING father could be so good in fighting and strong enough to fracture his bones. On their last beach outing with the Kurosakis, well...

The females on the beach, are VERY appreciative...and Masaki not only had to keep her husband in line, she also had to bat away women from said man while Ichigo...well, she had to bat girls off him! Unless it was her, he's shy with other women and freaks out into a stuttering mess.

Ryuuken on the other hand, paid Urahara to make him a 'trainer' to train his son in combat because Quincies are Archers. Meaning, their combat skills ain't that good. So with Gigai and Gikongan technology with programming, Ryuuken got that trainer for his son. When his Archery skills are good enough, Ryuuken had him creating a Spirit Weapon using swords...and again, 'another trainer' arrived, teaching swordsmanship.

Right now...the needed people are getting more and more powerful and more and more skilled.

All for the 'big day'. Once nine years end starting when they were eight years old...it'll be X Day.

But still, Esther remained optimistic.

As long as they trained and trained, everyone will be OK. She wanted to stay optimistic and confident.

Around May...a new Shinigami came to town. A noble named Kuchiki Rukia.

She's educated how Seireitei works and who are the nobility. But Esther's first impression of her was that she didn't look like a noble by appearance alone. Her given name wasn't even in kanji when all nobles write their name in kanji. But she at least, naturally graceful with a cool manner. But on her first night, she apparently screwed up, and was saved by Ichigo's parents...startling Ichigo that his parents...and he for that matter, were FAR from ordinary!

Powerful ones at that.

Discovering that his family was anything BUT ordinary, even Rukia was surprised and how the hell did the family get missed by Seireitei's Radar.

Needless to say, Esther made Rukia forget what she found out, before she could report to her superiors.

'That was too close.' she muttered as she sent mail to the Kurosakis that she made Rukia forget what she saw.

xxx

Kurosaki Residence...

'OK, so why just me?' Ichigo demanded his family. 'Why not tell the girls too?'

'Because they're too young.' said Masaki while Isshin was talking on the phone with Esther. 'And as much as possible, we want you kids to grow up normal. Although that Hollow sure messed it up.' she sighed gloomily. 'Now that this happened...your father will teach you more about the supernatural. Because we can't always be there to protect you and the twins...someday...you'll be protecting your sisters.'

'...well...yeah...' Ichigo mumbled. 'But what ARE we?' he asked his mother who forced out a smile on her face.

'Just special people Ichigo. Just special.' she said, hugging her son. 'And by being special...we can better protect our family.'

xxx

'OK, time to repair the house.' Esther, clad in a cloak obscuring her features and figure. She used her powers to repair the damages in the Kurosaki Residence...and she saw Ichigo's gobsmacked expression as his house was being fixed.

'Who the heck is THAT?!' she heard him exclaim with wide-eyed, incredulous look on his face.

'Oh, the repairman daddy called!' Masaki chimed. 'He'll fix our house in a jiffy so last night's events are just a bad dream to the girls!'

'Seriously?!'

Esther giggled at his reaction. She wondered how he'll react if he finds out about her as well. But for now, his family is too much shock. Adding herself, he'd mentally explode and shut down, knowing his character. Well, time for Shinigami Lessons for him, she supposed. And she wondered if Isshin will be ballsy enough to tell Ichigo WHAT KIND OF MAN HE REALLY IS...or maybe not.

Otherwise, Ichigo will have apoplectic aneurysm if that was medically possible.

Shiba Isshin is the last person you'd suspect of being a noble after all!

xxx

'I see, so now Ichigo-kun knows, eh?' Urahara mused thoughtfully as Rukia was knocked out while exposed to sleeping gas in a room.

'If his reaction was interesting enough, I'd wonder how he'll react if he finds out Isshin-san is a noble, making his family Seireitei Nobility, neeeh?' Esther snickered. 'I want front seat tickets!'

'Ooh yes indeed!' father and daughter cackled sadistically, already having various scenarios in their heads.

'Well, what do we do about her father?' Esther wondered, glancing at Rukia's room. 'She screwed up on her first day. And I thought nobles these days would be better trained and educated.' she huffed snootily.

'Humm...what to do indeed.' Urahara whistled. 'I'll see what I can do since its my job to look after and supply shinigami anyway...for now, watch over our two families, hoshi-chan.'

'Hai~' and Esther ran off. Her nickname by her father for her is 'hoshi' as in Persian Language on the internet, her name means 'star'.

She didn't even KNOW Urahara consulted the internet sometimes.

xxx

Ishida Residence...

'So he now knows, eh? About damn time.' Ryuuken grumbled. 'Secrets do more harm than protection, especially in a situation like ours.' he said tersely.

'Well, we have a clumsy noble girl to thank for the spilled beans.' Esther smirked. 'It made life a little bit easier...now Isshin-san is pulling all stops. How goes your son's progress?'

'Wonderful.' said Ryuuken. 'We've pulled out all stops when he was 12. He was just happy that he's getting good teachers and become a good...Quincy.' he winced. 'If only he knew what it almost cost us if we never had you. I would have lost a good friend and my family.'

'He's still young. Give him time...before you and Kanae-san drop the bomb.' said Esther softly. 'We'll see what he thinks when he finds out why he nearly died at the same time as his mother.'

'You talk like an adult.'

'Hey, I AM an adult!' Esther pouted. 'I'm like, older than any of you here! I'm just a weird case, that's all!' she said huffily.

'And you can say that so casually?' Ryuuken questioned her wryly.

'No use denying it when it's true anyway, whitey!' Esther grumbled. 'You don't see anyone like me these days. I'm old yet young. I'm not properly old or young. I can't even make relationships like most girls my age.'

'Why not Ichigo? I heard you have a massive crush on him.' Ryuuken pointed out. Esther went pink but it disappeared just as quick.

'It might make me a cougar.' said Esther gloomily. 'If he found out how old I really am, he'll flip. So I gave up on my feelings. I'm a messed up human too. I can't have him knowing that somehow.'

'Then why not just die and become Shinigami? You have the power don't you?' Ryuuken snorted. 'Urahara-san can fix it so you stay here and not lose your memories.'

'I'd rather not gamble on that.' said Esther wryly. 'Life and Life Cycle is fickle.'

xxx

Urahara Shoten...

Rukia woke up the next day. 'I remember...' flashes of memories came to her that night, and she was nearly killed...on her first mission no less, and nearly got a family killed by her carelessness which goes against Soul Society's rules. However, a black person saved her. She called it black because of the black hair which was the last thing she saw. She got up, noting she's fully healed. Then a note on the door.

_-Shihakusho fully laundered and mended._  
_You can take a bath if you like, and talk to_  
_Tessai for meals._

_-Urahara_

She did just that, before resuming her duties.

She also visited the house...it was fully-repaired. The family in it OK and still alive.

That black person may have saved and fixed everything to her relief.

Kuchiki Rukia decided she will never let another screw-up happen ever again. Her own principles and beliefs aside, she would also bring a blight to her...family name if she failed again and everyone finds out.

xxx

Rukia isn't the only one with her own issues.

Esther also has her own issues. Her age and physical discrepancy and her own moral beliefs regarding her feelings for one of her best friends, moping while sitting on a swing.

That was one thing she tried her darndest to forget while enjoying life, but alas...sometimes she wished she's normal. Maybe she would be able to tell Ichigo how she felt without him freaking out.

'But what if...' Masaki is several CENTURIES younger than Isshin and yet they married anyway?

Now HOW did that happen...without Masaki freaking out? Nervous, she made her way to the Kurosaki Residence by teleporting as Ichigo walks home.

'Irrashai, Esther-chan.' Masaki greeted as Esther teleported in without shoes. 'What brings the visit?'

'Well um...I wanna ask you something without somehow sounding...insensitive.' Esther cringed. Masaki blinked before frowning slightly.

'What do you mean sweetie?'

Esther took a deep breath.

'...you know that Isshin-san is centuries older than you, right? How did you two work it out in a happy relationship?' Esther asked Masaki while fidgeting. 'I'm nervous about Ichigo...what if...well...you know.' she mumbled in sheer discomfort. Masaki giggled at this.

'Oh my, Isshin isn't THAT old!' Masaki laughed. 'He's only 220 this year!'

'...220? That's pretty short.' Esther blinked.

'The reason he looks older than he should is because of his Gigai you know...and the fact that he aged like a human in it.' Masaki explained. 'If not for that, he'd appear in his teens for at least, three more centuries.' she said. 'For shinigami, 220 is very young. To be considered somewhere along one's forties, you have to be at least, a millennia old.'

'Oh...'

'As to how we worked it out...it just happened.' said Masaki. 'We got along like a house on fire. At first it was as friends when I started living with him while he supported me in College...then we started dating...and then Ichigo's here.' Masaki smiled. 'The bottom line is, age doesn't matter in love for supernaturals like us. We're beyond human society's laws. Ignore it dear.' she advised. 'We're happier that way. So what if you're older than my son? I was 16 when I started living with Isshin in this house...and we became family.'

'Age...doesn't matter, huh? I wish I could believe that...I mean, he freaked out about last night.' said Esther softly.

'I know. Well, we'll have to wean him about what we are eventually...' Masaki sighed bemusingly. 'Isshin is teaching him Shinigami stuff right now and it'll start in the basement the girls don't know about.'

'How about weaning him about his family background? Father is of the opinion Ichigo will have an aneurysm when he finds out what kind of blue blood Isshin-san came from.' at that, Masaki cracked up in laughter.

Feeling somewhat batter upon leaving the Kurosaki Residence, Esther went home.


End file.
